joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fei Long (Wanked)
Summary Fei Long (フェイロン Fei Ron? born Long Jun-fan, Chinese:フェイ 順-ファン; November 27, 1940) is Bruce Lee's younger twin, a Hong Kong Martial Artist, Hong Kong Martial Arts Actor, Jeet Kune Do Master, and a Video Game Actor. A youthful and talented man from Hong Kong, Fei Long began training in Kung Fu from the age of 18 with his older brother Bruce, eventually developing his own form, and fought on the streets to sharpen his skills until he caught the eye of a movie director, who got him into the movie business. When acting he engages in many street fights in search of inspiration, Fei Long attracts the attention of the criminal organization Shadaloo, which tries to recruit him by force. After the destruction of a dangerous item, a film based on these events is put into production with Fei Long as the star, catapulting him into the big time and making him an international sensation. Like his older brother he makes strings of action movies until he participates in a Martial Arts tournament. During the tournament, he realizes that he prefers the real thing over the staged, choreographed fight scenes in his movies, and gives up his career to disappear into the streets. Like his brother, he is a famous martial arts movie actor, but he still takes his time to appear at underground fighting areas to find a worthy opponent to spar with. His current where about is unknown since he disappeared when his brother died. Powers and Stats Tier: Memetic Name: Fei Long/Long Jun-fan Origin: Street Fighter and Real Life to a small extent Gender: Male Age: Physically 30 but should be 76 years old Classification: Human/Martial Artist/Minor Deity Powers and Abilities: Super strength, super speed, super durability, super martial arts, super ventriloquism, ki/sensing, energy manipulation, flight, infinite willpower, immortality (type 8) and screaming Attack Potency: Omniverse^2+ (weaker than his older twin) Speed: Omnipresent^4+ (faster than his older twin) Lifting Strength: Class Eleventy Billion^3+ Striking Strength: Omniverse^2+ Durability: Omniverse^2+ Stamina: Omniverse^4+ Range: Omniversal^3+ Standard Equipment: Nunchaku made of adamantium and promethium Intelligence:intelligent enough that he can count to a Googolplex in one second while out prep-timing Doctor Doom Weaknesses:The UFC, fanboys, Shadaloo, boards that hit back, Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Super Dragon Fist of Ultimate Death:' Fei Long screams violently and embeds his thumbs into Funan, one of the two body's 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 pressure points. When Fei Long removes his thumbs, the opponent has 10 thousand years in which they feel immense pain for their sins, before dying of a agonizing death in their sleep. '-Galickgalickgalickgalickgalickgalickgalickgalick'....: Fei screams violently and charges up an Omniverse buster. Then says "lel" and twist the opponents nipples. '-Brutality!:' Fei Screams violently and then tosses his enemy into the sun, the enemy then explodes as soon as they make contact with the sun destroying all of creation. -'One Inch Punch:' A single punch from an inch (Sometimes even a pico or femtometer away) will overkill a person (learned from his older twin) Others Notable Victories: Chuck Norris (Continues to torment Chuck with his appearance since he looks very similar to his older brother) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Bruce Lee (Never finished his fight against his older brother since his brother died) Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Real Life Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:God Category:GOd Category:Tier ∞ Category:Badasses Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:Memetic tier Category:CaptainFalcon64's Profiles Category:Street Fighter Category:Fighting Game Characters